Kp Werewolf
by Kishego
Summary: Kim lives in Middleton where nothing much happens . But one day she meet a werewolf Shego and everything changes . Does not own Kim Possible, Ron stoppble, Shego, etc. Others are fanciful. Warning: THIS is KIGO.
1. Wolf

1, WOLF

Kim went through the dark woods near Middleton. She thought of one person ... His eyes were cold as ice, it's no wonder when it was a vampire. Kim could not help feeling something for him but did not know if it was love or just friendship. She went to the old cabin, where she stopped and looked at the moon. Suddenly there was a rustling behind the building, nervous Ron told her also werewolves. In his telling the bloodthirsty creatures who were hungry for human flesh and blood. From behind the bushes came a big black wolf, had a belly and emerald eyes, muzzle and paws were green. Wolf spotted her and strides came to her. She held out her hand to her wolf cocked big head, stroked his velvet coat, which had a greenish tinge. From a distance came the long threads, the wolf said to him. He turned and disappeared three huge jumps in the woods. While looking at the place where he disappeared, then quickly went home. In the morning a lot of thinking about what she saw in the woods yesterday, Kim come late to school! ''. He quickly ran down and grabbed the toast ran to school. The school slowed down and heard a familiar voice, which so intimately knew, Kim HELLO! '',, Hi Ron! ''Passed the school and after lunch went to cheerleading practice, but all the while her mind wandered elsewhere ... Kim want to concentrate at least one set of the workout without falling right'', I'm sorry. ''She got up from the ground and after the workout went home. When lying in bed unable to sleep, somewhere there was a huge animal that might even kill people. Suddenly she heard a sound that she herded goosebumps: Long wolf thread. She walked to the window and looked into the forest. She lay in bed and fell asleep as soon as possible. Next week, howls echoed more and more. One of Kim from boredom scanned newspaper, where he read about the attack in the woods next to Middleton the victim was left nothing more than blood and a piece of cloth from the clothes. She decided that tomorrow night is going to look into the forest.


	2. Pride

The forest was dark and quiet. Kim heard only the beating of your heart and its action. She walked slowly along the edge of the forest, but then it occurred to her that he looks to the cabin where the last wolf seen. It was dark and silence, but suddenly appeared from behind a tree, a pack of four huge wolves or werewolves? Counseling can be viewed. The first had a reddish-brown coat with black stripes Two had light and dark gray, and the fourth had her snow-white. They all had big, sharp, white teeth, perfect for the torn flesh and crushing the bones of their prey. The claws were razor sharp and perfectly. From behind the trees there was a growl from behind the tree and walked even more black wolf. Its gorgeous ebony hair glistened green lights, emerald eyes shining in the dark. Kim had seen him somewhere but, it started to go back memories of the night when she saw this huge creature for the first time. From a distance there was a loud howl, all the wolves on it at once replied in chorus loud and ran back into the forest. Kim was stunned and looked at the place where the giant creatures disappeared, then went home as quickly as possible. Quietly she entered and closed the door quietly got into his room and then a long stare out my window at the forest, hoping that some wolves still sees but gave up after an hour and fell asleep. Morning woke up quite early and it took the whole house was still asleep. bodej't he was thirty. She dressed and crept out of the house through the back door. She did not know what she pulled into the forest but it just went away and came to the old building from which, however, voices were heard. Kim saw the older boys in their right hand circular tattoo. both had the same black hair just a little differently spliced, their skin was not as tanned skin pale vampires. When I noticed her, got up and went to her, 'You are not afraid to walk alone through the woods? '' I still closer to her, she started back, but after five steps to hit someone. He quickly turned around and saw two girls who also had tattoos on his shoulder, one was blonde and brunette companion. ,, Just do not worry I bite. '', Speak for yourself please yo'' Kim looked from one to another, they were all tall. She was afraid but suddenly a voice said: 'Do not be something you're not! '' She looked at the small rock on which a black-haired girl leaning against a tree. It was quite a bit higher than Kim, her long hair rippling to the thigh. Emerald eyes looked at her closely. Muscles are gently silhouetted beneath pale skin that had a slight tinge of green. She dismounted and walked elegant red girl came to'' What are you doing at this time to a place like this princess?,, Kim stood up to the girl to look away.,, But I'm no princess kim, Kim Possible! '' Her face appeared cheeky grin,, kimmie So yeah, I'm Shego, gates' home before something happens to you!'' She turned and all disappeared in the woods. She turned and swiftly directed home, but each saw a huge shadow of a creature that was watching her hungry eyes. At home, everyone was still awake, and once closed the door got one question after another, where she was, Where do you go and why?'' She ran up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Please comment on :)

I like to known your view :DD


	3. Shego

After ringing the bell Kim ran to class, hi Kim!'' She looked back and suddenly bumped into someone,, Watch princess'' She looked at the girl who has brought her hand to her face and famous grin, SHEGO!'' Kim thought. With her help, she got up, gathered her books, but she did not know why it led to embarrassment, Goodbye Kimmie! '' She turned and walked into her class. Kim stared in astonishment haired girl until she disappeared from sight. In the hour of thinking about it constantly. ,, ... KIM KIM ..!'', 'What .. what is it?'' She stood up and turned to a friend,' Well what's going on,'', I asked you to go to the mall ?'', Yes .. yeah we'll go.'' in the afternoon went to the shops and Kim saw Ron as he walked toward them, Hi.'', Hi Kim, have already met the new girl?'', Yes what's wrong with her?'' Ron looked around nervously and then said, Oh, nothing, just please stay away from her, yeah.'' then he turned and quickly left. In the evening, she could not sleep at all because she had a head full of ideas. She decided to go for some air and went straight into the forest. In the forest, a warm summer breeze blowing through the trees gone but I still felt that she was being watched. In the meadow she stopped and looked back into the forest.  
The dark figure stepped out of the forest, and when he approached her to Kim now recognized by red eyes, it is a vampire. Suddenly disappeared, but a few seconds she heard close to his ear, a male voice, Do not fear me, it will not hurt anything feel a thing. The vampire looked ahead and swore, And fuck, it probably is not possible. ,'' From the darkness emerged emerald eyes and gradually appear huge silhouette of a wolf. The vampire instantly disappeared at the end of the meadow. Kim looked at the right side of the place where the giant wolf Shego stood and looked in the direction where the vampire vanished.,,Damn you to get killed!'',,No do not I just walked'' Kim tried to innocence smile.,, Sure to walk between vampires what?'' Shego but her face was not known but grin right thrust look.,,You know what, so watch how you literally attract danger. Better accompany you home.'' Kim nodded and followed the same path to Kim home.'' Quietly opened the door,, So thanks for the rescue.'' ,, Sure it's nothing ... but next time do not try luck huh princess?'' Blinked and suddenly was gone. Kim quietly sneak into the room and fell asleep. By Kim Morning came too soon. She got up and like a sleepwalker came into the kitchen,, you sleep badly?'',,Hmmm'' finished eating and went to school. The first hour had a discussion on the incredible stupidities. Kim increasingly bored and she wanted to sleep. suddenly swung open the door and entered Shego crossed the entire class and sat next to Kim. Teacher drove her to glare and continued interpretation.,, Hey Princess.'',, H...Hi Shego!'' Kim smiled at her and stood up from the bench. Ron came to Kim but once he saw Shego paused,, Kim what I said.'' Shego shot from the bench and stood before facing Kim and Ron. Kim was dumbfounded when he surprised but until now 'noticed that Shego was so half a head taller than Ron.,,Let her why do you talk to her life?'',,None of your business is not pooch!'' Shego began frantically shaking and gnash her teeth. Kim was afraid to Shego transformed among so many students.,, Stop it, partially Ron is right!'' Ron turned and left. Shego calmed down and stopped shaking. ,, Should you pay attention to the language of leeches!'',,Shego!'' Shego just rolled her eyes and went to lunch.,,Do you want a ride?'' Kim turned and saw shego resting on a big sports bike black and green. ,,Yeah'' Shego brought her helmet and Kim put her and sat on the bike for Shego. There was a roar of a powerful engine and Kim hugged her tightly around the waist. When Kim went out from the school saw Ron and Shego gave him a triumphant grin. In a moment they were in front of Kim. ,,Hi Mom. Hi, Dad.'' I wanted to go to his room with her father stood in the way.,, Kim with whom it came to know that the bike motorbike approve.'',,Do not worry she rides safely and she's my friend.'' When shedo homeworks attacked her why she constantly warns Ron let her hold the next?

* * *

PLease comment on :))

I like to known your view :DD

Thanks :)


	4. impreneed

I used a scene from the twilight Breaking dawn :D

* * *

Kim and Shego became good friends went shopping together, watching movies though by Kim's father did not approve of motorbike his clever daughter soon learned to drive a motorbike. It was a hot summer Sunday. Kim thought that goes to Shego if she does not want to go to the took the bag and had her towel, swimsuit and some drinks. First went around the side roads and reduce it after a path through the woods. When she came out of the forest was already in South Middleton then walked around the meadow and walked to the edge of town and headed to one of the houses. Knocked on the door and a moment later the door opened, "Hey princess come on.'' Kim was automatically went into a large living room and sat on a green leather 'll soon behind her came up and handed her a glass of Coke.'' So what is happening?, '' Nothing I want to go now on the lake you want to go with me?,null, Shego agreed and went upstairs for things sprung up. Lakeside Kim saw Monique, Angie, Josh and Mike.,, Hello people!'',,Hi Kim.'' Mouth moments but then Mike came bet, who jumps from one of the largest reefs around got up and went straight to the cliffs and just all called, 'That'll jump backflips !'' Mike and Josh immediately got up and followed her.,, So come on I just do not believe.''Kim just sighed because she knew it was not good to say that it's dangerous. For a minute was on the edge of a cliff and Kim just stared open-mouthed as reflected Shego and her sleek body disappeared in the water. All were silent when Shego showed up after a long time but suddenly jumped out of the water and all the water started fooling and playing tag. Kim ran out of water and just looked at Shego smiled Cutest smile which she could. Shego looked into her eyes and suddenly stopped, as if it all started to spin...IT'S LIKE A GRAVITY...SUDDELY YOU DO NOT HOLD EARTH...YOU WILL DO ANYTHING...YOU'LL BE ANYTHING...WHAT SHE NEEDS: FRIEND,SISTER,PROTECTOR...Shego winced. so strangely had never felt before. It was really special.,, Shego come after us!'' Shego shook her head went to the bench where she sat next to Kim and began to chat with the others. It started to get dark.,, Well, we'll have to go.,, Hello.'', Hi Kim Hi Shego.'' Dressed and both went home. Shego Kim escorted home,, Hi Kimmie.'',, Hi Shego. hope that it ever will take again'',, Yeah that would be nice.'' At home Shego felt so still ran her head what's happened at the lake. She felt so empty as if it was missing a piece of the self ... suddenly it dawned on her,, Well, I could not with her imp...'' She sighed and buried her head into the did not impreneed on human. This is not good. Then she got up and ran into the woods for a while, her body began to change and ran through the woods now on a huge black wolf. When Kim came home, went straight to the bathroom and took a shower to wash the water from the lake. Her thoughts began to move blackhaired she wolf. Shego after he climbed out of the water behaving strangely. I'd rather not think farther out of the shower and dressed, and went to her the room you cleaned up things, and when he looked in the window, she saw Shego that the branch based on the tree trunk and just smiled at her. She opened the window and leaned out, what are you doing here Shego is eleven o'clock.'' Shego hands crossed long hair nervously and said, 'Well I could not sleep so I decided to go ahead and I accidentally hit on your house. '' Kim smiled and stepped away from the window. Shego jumped from branch to the roof outside the window and then she gracefully jumped into the room and hit close to the redhaired beauty. Kim leaned back and stood on her toes and she was on the same level as Shego.,,So right now on why you came?'' Kim threw up a confident expression. ,, However, I tell you the truth.'' Kim raised one eyebrow and suddenly blushed as her eyes rolled to the Shego's body . She was wearing short shorts and very short tank top, through which obscured developed. Shego have generally drawn a character thanks to daily workouts and running throughout the territory of the pack. Shego grimaced and stretched so that her shirt rode up to her bra and then crossed the room and sat on the bed,, what's now princess?'' Kim blushed even more but instead of answering yawned and lay down on the bed next to Shege. ,, Well I guess I should go're tired.'' Kim but quickly grabbed Shadow's hand. ,, No, don't go, please Shego!'' A dog eyes did. Shego just sighed, then smiled at the redhead. She lay down next to Kim and she just hugged her around the stomach and rested her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego smiled and pulled Kim's body to her left arm and nose buried in red hair.,, Good night princess.'', Goodnight Shego.'' Yes imprinted to human. When she was with Kimmie was everything perfect for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by choral howling of the pack, and grew sad. The pack or love? In the morning, Kim woke up and felt lonely. Shego is not here so I never held it in the safe in which the victim fell asleep yesterday. In school, Kim was in a daze her thoughts revolved around last night and the day, but it was strange that Shego not in school. Kim pulled from the cabinet textbooks and noticed in one of the books of a small piece of paper message. Hi Kimmie today I have some responsibilities in the pack we'll see you tonight. Shege. She could not wait for the evening. Shego woke ray of sunshine, which could be seen through the blinds. Slowly she opened her eyes and took a breath. Sighed contentedly when her nose penetrated the sweet smell of her princesses. She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply, but then one of the pack members sent a picture of five vampires next to the West got up and was about to jump out the window when she thought of something. She took off the necklace that hung on leather cord and put it around Kim's neck. She's wrote a note and established it in one of the books that lay on the table. In the forest she is transformed and ran quickly in the footsteps of the pack. For the moment the river and joined the wolves who listened to the orders of their alpha Beck. After a while they split and checked throughout their territory and then headed to the big house in a secluded forest edge. What was their outposts where everything was always enough and the pack stayed there quite often and especially when there started to happen something dangerous. Shege personally loved it there after her like a baby took Beck. She spent the whole day with her second . Alfa and also second father for her. It was he who found her in the woods. Her best friend Samantha. Since childhood they learned everything together. Sandra was obsessed that must become the alpha. Paul was always at hand when needed something or understand something. Mark was new in the pack, but he's nice. Sam was like a kind uncle to with Samantha and Ben went for sweets and often he's would take them on trips. Ben was like her younger brother. Viktor her along with Beck learned everything he knew and Cole was a boy, with which it was always fun. Shego ran behind Beck and whitish wolf bite her. she's bared her teeth to show her that she does not want to have anything in common.,,What the hell is your problem Sandra?'' Shego the blonde angry glance.,, I do not understand. why you started coughing at the pack after all,your are our future Alfa !'' Sandra looked at her fighting glare.,, if that's what you and I will have to disappoint you. The two of us will never have an alpha pair will not because I already imprinted!'' Sandra grunted and walked away. ,, Really?'' Shego was startled and turned around and behind her was her best friend Samantha. Sam is a small brunette and a wolf has a light brown coat and white paws and stomach. they're sat on the stairs and all Shego friend to explain in detail. ,, Well, what's the problem 's must be perfect.'' Shego but lowered her eyes,, she is a human.'' Sam thought about it and then the Shego smiled a huge smile,, No I do not see a problem but you have to watch it you don't hurt her at that '' Shego hit her in the shoulder and both laughing went into the house.

* * *

In the next chapter be a little fight between Shego and Ron.


	5. WHo's who

Kim went to her English classes. ,, Hi Kim''She turned to Ron with a smile came to her. , 'Hi , Ron . '' He stopped and wrinkled his nose when he was hit in the nose smell the wolf. Ron wanted her to say something, but began to ring and then go to class. The school quickly ran away and Kim was sitting at lunch with Monique . Before eating, she took off her sweatshirt. , ,WOW nice pendant. '' Kim smiled at her friend and she remembered Shego. She is certainly somewhere in the woods and chasing thanked her and sat down next to Ron and he praised her pink hearts. , , Thanks, it was a gift. '' But then she realized what she said, and she expected Ron began to frown . Kim rolled her eyes and stood up then she added. ,, I just do not understand why you can not stop fighting. ''Went straight home . She had changed and sat down at the computer. Then something flashed through her head and entered into tags Werewolf . She pulled out a lot of articles and nearly all started with the words monster , beast, ghost or does not exist. She's gulp and read on. Werewolves changes at will. She's already knew. Two paragraphs jumped and stopped on the last full moon at full moon undergo a very painful and often deadly transformation. Werewolf , who had earlier brain and soul becomes murderous machine. Her eyes widened. Dead ? Chill it and went to close the window. Suddenly a face appeared in the window and Kim fell in fright at her bottom. Shego laughed and jumped into her room. , , HAHA very funny. '' Shego wiped tears from laughter. ., But come on. What are you so scared ? you look terrible. '' Shego helped her up. Shego helped her up. Kim put her arm around Shego's powerful arms. , , Well. Whats happen? If someone hurts you so I rip him to shreds . ''Kim sniffed and said in a shaky voice. ,, I read an article about you ... '' Shego looks at her blankly . ,, Well there was written on the of the full moon . They say transformation is too painful and deadly , and that of the wolf becomes a murderous beast... '' Kim again buried her head into Shego's shoulder.,,Look , although it will be my first transformation. but I promise you that nothing will happen to me . Beck and other older wolves during a full moon close to the dungeons of the forests. We are chained , nobody will not be there. We can't get out. I will be fine and stop crying right now ? '' Shego wiped away her tears with your thumb and handed her a handkerchief. Kim stopped sniff and there was a car outside her parents. They went down. ,, Kim we are home ! '' Kim smiled to her parents and noticed that they look at Shego ,, Yeah, this is my friend Shego. '' Shego bit in this addressing chagrined, but now she talk ,, Nice to meet you. '' Anna smiled and immediately added. , , I bet you like to ask you can sleep here today, right? Tomorrow is a school, but make an exception. Have you dined ? Kim and Shego smiled at each other and went to the kitchen. After dinner, they went to Kim's room and Shego lay on a blanket on the ground. , Good night '' Shege turned on his side and closed her eyes. , , Good. '' Kim felt strange that her friend had to sleep on the floor and you remembered on one of the nights. when she fell asleep in Shego's arms., , Shego feel to come lie down on the bed is big enough. It is strange to me that my guest is sleeping on the ground.'' Shego grimaced, but lay beside redheads. Then they fell asleep. Shego woke up first but when she wanted get up. She looked down and saw her princess, her head resting on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist . Kim opened her eyes and blushed when she realized where she lay. , Sorry. '' Quickly got up and sat down , then stretched. , , It's ok. '' Shego got up and went into the kitchen and Kim for her. Had breakfast and Shego walk with Kim to school. They walked on the forest path , when Ron appeared in front they . Kim could feel Sheg's shake. ,, Kim Hi, what are you doing here ? '' Ron came up to her and wanted her a friendly hug. Shego jostled him and he's fell to the ground , because it did not expect. He quickly stood up and hissed ,, What's your problem pooch ? '' Shego made significant breathe and began her hands is shake , , Say it again ! '' Ron smirked ,, What ? The fact that you have a problem or a pooch ! '' Shego was her flew huge wolf. Black hair was shiny and bristly . She growled with deadly speed surged forward but her foot slipped on the wet grass and barely missed his head. ,, Stop! you are like a little ! '' Shego stopped and growled like to try it again rip his head off. Kim stood between them and forced them to shake seemed that rip his head again and even Ron was not too thrilled. , , Well I do not want you to get hurt . '' Shego wanted to say a sarcastic comment , but Kim silence her by her view then they went to school. At school,Kim said goodbye to Shego and Shego promised her that she wait for her after training.

* * *

In the next chapter: Zars


	6. New Enemies

Shego stood until Kim disappeared into the school building. Suddenly her vision obscured image. Who sent by Ben . She froze when  
recognized the gray creatures . Urizars. great as Werewolfs. Goes on back legs only. It does not change into human form.  
She walked quickly through the forest and directly onto the site. she saw in his thoughts. When she was there. SHe quickly ran to Cole. Snapper after furious Zar.  
SHe growled. side knocking her to the ground by enormous power. She landed on her back. He quickly tried push yourself from Zar. Growled angrily at her  
and tried to bite into the skin of the neck. Hot dip buried her claws into the skin but not one bit backed down and stopped furiously clack jaws.  
Sam fortunately it pushed through the body and then joined them all stand up. Zars run away.  
The pack go back in the hours to address why the hot dip occurred . Shego already  
Speaking annoying. She looked at the clock and it was already five. Half an hour should be at school and pick up Kim .  
First, headed to her home. She quickly showered and dressed in jeans and a dark purple short sleeve.  
The peg took off her black leather jacket. Green helmet that was decorated with black stripes and squares.  
Removed the tarp in the garage of her sports bikes. She took to the street and grimaced at the sound of a powerful engine.,, For today  
it might be enough. I think we have a great chance to win the competition. Good job.'' Kim had a really good feeling about the outcome  
heavy went into the locker room and changed .,, Girls I will not go with you tonight. I have a ride.'' As he said it  
came the roar of the engine and the bike stopped in front of them. The driver of the Kim extended his hand. helped her get on the bike. Kim pulled on  
helmet that has been pinned back by the tank. Kim waved goodbye to her friends and the bike quickly drove to her  
house. She squealed. Hugged driver around the waist. And her body went through pleasant heat from the body before her.  
She rested her chin on the shoulder of the driver.  
She held tightly when the machine picked up. Shego grimaced as she felt even more accelerated and Kim hugged her tightly.  
After a while were at her house.  
She took off her helmet and put it where it was. The driver took off his helmet too. Shego's long black hair fell across her face. She smiled broadly  
,, Hi.'' Kim rolled her ever was  
really as a small child. But she smiled. Alighted from the motobike and walked toward the door then turned.,, Thanks a lot, bye.'' Shego  
said her goodbye and when she wanted to leave. Kim yelled at her again.,, When did we see ? '' Shege grimaced. ,, We'll see. '' Kim  
flushed. How is it possSible that she always that smirk. she gets embarrassed. She unlocked and went to do something about food. Then she sat on TV  
and watched the film. She just went to the kitchen for popcorn when her cell phone rang. It was her mom.,, Hi Kimmie , I just wanted to  
say that tonight I have to be in the hospital . Father is the reunion of the work. Twins stay with friends. '' ,, Good night, Bye Mom.''  
,, Good night dear. ''Kim hung up. took a bowl of popcorn . Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the shoulders. Kim was startled and  
wanted person hit in the face. But when she turned around . She hit a person on the shoulder. Shego touched his shoulder.,, Ouch , It's hurts ''  
Kim had to laugh.,, You fight with vampires, but it hurts when I hit you in the shoulder.'' Shege smiled ,, You're not glad to see me? '' Kim  
rolled her eyes and went into the living room . Shego go with her. The two sat down on the sofa. Kim looked offended on Shego.  
,, You're not do it again. Rigt? '' But, come on. ''Shego made ?dog eyes on Kim. Kim just sighed . Then she smiled and punched her pillow,, heeey! '' Kim stuck her tongue  
out at her.,, That's for that.''  
Then they began to watch the film. Kim yawned and stood up. Shego woke up. She's falling asleep. She also stood up and stretched.  
,, So I 'll go , good night princess.''  
,,Want to stay here ? Parents and twins are not here tonight they're gone.'' Kim said nervously. Shego nodded and they went to bed. Morning came early. Kim  
awakened by the sun that shone through the window. She sighed.  
Shego not be here. Do not even say goodbye. She saw the paper on the table. She's read the note.,, Hi Kimmie,  
I had to leave the brakes morning. I have to do something. about a week we'll see. Take care of yourself. Shego. Ps: If you want. You got the keys on the table .  
by bike and my house. whether she will be just a little scratch and you 'll see ;).''  
Kim laughed but I was scared. Hopefully she will be okay...

* * *

Is be Shego Okay ?

in the next chapter :DD


	7. Be alone

Kim at school constantly thought about why Shego gone on so long. She sighed.,, Hi Kim. '' It was Ron. She realized  
That Ron has long been awhile. Shego and Ron not be a friendd.,, Hi Ron. How are you ?'' Ron smiled at her,, well what about you?''  
Kim smiled back., ,Me Too. Thank you. '' Ron she asked nervously.,, Kim would not want to go somewhere tomorrow ? Will be Friday so I thought  
you'd have the time.'' Kim thought about it but agreed from his best friend for a long time been anywhere. ,, Good. AT seven.  
,, we 'll go to the park. '' Kim nodded and started an hour. The day passed quickly and it was already evening. Kim do her homework.,, Kimmie  
dinner is ready.'' Kim did not talk much at dinner.,, Kimmie you some sad. What's going on? '' Kim smiled faintly.,, Nothing everything are  
Ok. I just really tired. So Good night.''  
She walked into the room and changed . She lay in bed and tried to sleep, but could not.  
After an hour she's sleep. All was darkness passed through the forest and came to a meadow. She saw Shego standing in the middle of the meadow.,, Shego, what are  
you doing here? I was scared about you. '' Shego to face her. , Kim go home. Now ! '' Kim at her puzzled look . understand her strange behavior.  
, , Come on! '' Suddenly appeared Shege for something huge and incredible speed paw threw her to the ground.,, Shegp no!'' Was too late.  
The animal Shego bit into her neck crunch broke her neck. Then it's stand up on the back legs and jumped on Kim. Kim woke up screaming. She was crying and sweating .  
It was just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing like that exists. She got up and showered, then lay back and fell asleep.  
The next day was like a sleepwalker . evening went out with Ron . It was nice. Talked, and went home at eleven . , Hi, Ron, it's been fun . See you later. ''  
Kim smiled at him . , Hi, I hope that it ever again. Also, take care. '' Then Kim went home and went straight to bed. Shege growled when she reached the  
Northern edge of the forest. For the third day looking for Zars but unsuccessfully .,, Where could they be? '' She sent the idea of ?Beck.  
,, I do not know, is possible t they're not her.''  
Shego rear paw scratched his neck and sat down. ,, I think not. '' Growled Paul . There's a moment, look around .  
,, We're go back. Shego and Sandra checked territory today. Cole and Mark will be patrolling around the building.''  
Beck turned around and went back . yesterday patrolled Cole and Sam and Ben. Shego pursed her lips. but dared not resist. She had a high position in the pack.  
But Beck is very strong. Sandra joined her and gave the tour.  
They returned a few hours and then went to bed . Beck woke up the morning . They had to go to the next survey . Time west .  
He crept through the forest like shadows. They explored every corner of the forest. In a few hours they reached the West River. They all crossed the river  
and Ben sent a picture of all tracks in a sand bank.  
,, come on.'' And they went on the trail. The tracks but later lost.,, I said it will still be here.'' Paul growled.,, We'll sleep here  
tomorrow we'll search here.  
The weekend passed and Kim was on her way to school. The school has agreed to Monica. they go to the shops. After school went well . Kim  
bought one green shirt and blue vest . Monika jeans and earrings. , Kim must go shopping more often. '' Kim grinned. ,, If you pay for it. calmly. ''  
Both started laughing and went to buy a coffee and something sweet. Then they said goodbye and went home. In the evening, still called.  
Kim soon fell asleep. Next day  
decided to go for a walk to the Shego's house. And she goes ride a bike. In the garage took the white helmet. which Shego always borrowed to her.  
Garage door opened and started . She went to the main road then turned to one of the forest .  
where the asphalt. She quickened and enjoyed the hummed around the head .  
She understood why Shego loved her motobike. Just be better if she could hug Shego waist. when she went through with her.  
A little leaned into the curve . was driving on a straight road and then turned the key again returned to Shege home.  
She parked the bike. Then she headed home. She was glad that she had come to other thoughts. Again, three days unsuccessfully sought .  
,, I think. It's not worth it.'' sniffed Sandra.  
Everyone agreed and go home to they families.

* * *

Nex chapter be a romantic :))


	8. True feelings

Shego quickly ran to her house. She was happy. End can see Kim . The thought of Kimmie . She quickened her pace. She heard the crack of branches and stopped . looked around. She saw two Zar's .  
They walked towards Middleton . She snarled and lunged for one. It was not a good idea. Although he broke one paw but he had a second .  
received a strong blow to the side that started to bleed. She landed on her feet. Bounced . Zar healthy paw struck her in the face. Whined . She turned and attack  
She bit into the other side. She broke his ribs. She let go and stepped back. He growled and they gave her. She ducked but one of her claws sliced Kuzya collarbone  
to the side . He growled. And she turned and quickly jumped Zharov neck.,, crack,,.  
Zar fell to the ground. But she was not paying attention. the second took her arm and nearly her whole  
bitten through . Wounds bled and she lost strength. Wounds pulsed with pain. Zar again roared to her. She bit him in the shoulder, but both her paws began clawing.  
back and to the right paw. Whined . She moved but before she could bitten in the neck. zar's tossed her into a tree. She can't breathe a minute. She's lay.  
Zar she wanted to bite directly into the artery but Shego last minute angle and back to bite him in the neck. Yes. Suddenly her third Zar grabbed by the scruff of the neck and odhohil her .  
OH stood up and stood in front of the two. At least the other for a minute to bleed to death. It caused him fatal injuries. Both in turn gave her.  
She jumped after the second and again  
him biting the neck. But before he could give themselves claws. And he made her a nasty wound to the chest at the collarbone but then fell.  
The other bit into her side and she pushed away from the  
corpses. Shego fell and her body began to change into human form. She stood up. Clothing was torn at the back set. was all soaked with blood that she darted around the arms,  
thighs and chest. Her legs and arms trembled even more.,, So come on you'll end up like those two.'' Zar ran to her. She ducked. But her body dropped to the ground.  
Shege noticed the stone cliff. She walked over to him and when it Zar wanted to jump. She ducked and missed his target. Then there was a thud and Zar lay under the cliff. Shego  
sat down and breathing heavily. She stood and went away to her house. She managed to transform a wolf but not to tread on the front feet and limped. Kim came home  
after school but nobody is home. took something to eat. Then she looked on television. After a while she got bored. She put on a sweatshirt and headed out for a walk. It was a beautiful  
weather, a few clouds obscured the azure sky. She walked the forest around her house and went to the lake where once were with Shege. Then he took the path to the house Shege.  
She walked along the narrow forest path, enjoying the atmosphere of the forest in summer. She walked slowly even ten minutes.  
When she heard something before it came to the edge of the road enormous wolf. Kim was startled. Wolf  
limp, and his hair was stuck together. His black coat with a green tint. Shego.,, Shego!'' Kim quickly ran to Shege. She recognized the voice of Kim. Transformed into human  
form and turned. Kim objlala her tightly. Shege but hissed in pain and almost fell backwards. Kim stepped back and noticed that my entire hand and a sweatshirt with blood.,, Oh God,  
What happened to you?'', All I'll explain later.'' Kim Shego steadied and helped her to go home. She unlocked the door and shego pulled out of the Kim.,, Thanks a lot, I can handle it.''But Kim her  
ignore. Shego introduced into her bedroom and sat her on the bed.,, Bring bandages and antiseptic.'' Shego grabbed her arm.,, I'm a wolf, tomorrow it will be fine,  
Treatment is much faster than humans.'' ,, that does not mean that you can grab to infection.'' and disappeared into the house. A moment later she returned with water, towels, bandages and  
disinfection. Shego took off her tank top and the rest of Kim it slowly began to wash the wound. Started from the arms. Shege had the right deep teeth marks and one small scratch.  
Her left hand was injured to the elbow. Kim hissed when he touched the arm with antiseptic cotton. Kim laughed., 'What's so funny?'',, Nothing.'' Shege snorted.  
Kim carefully bandaged both her arms and then moved to the back. Where Shege had six deep wounds. She washed her first back since then her blood cleaned the wound disinfection,  
Then she went to her hips.,, Throw up your arms.'' Shege obeyed and lifted her hands. She was one of nearly bitten and the other had two deep wounds but he was not bleeding.  
Kim then moved before Shege and cleaned her wounds to the chest.  
Shego blushed when Kim touched her collarbone and looked away.  
Finally, her body wrapped bandage and Shego flushed. when Kim wrapped her armsaround her body ady reached on the back.  
Kim took the now red water and everything else, and returned  
Only a peep wool to give it cleaned the wound on his face. She sat down on the bed. To level Shege. Shege looked into her eyes, and Kim blushed. Slowly cotton  
pressed to the wound and the blood washed away in one stroke. When considered floss back Shege looked into his eyes, and their faces were only a few millimeters apart. Lost in wolf  
emerald eyes and her cheeks began to burn. Shege too looked to Kim olive eyes.,, She's so beautiful.'' Shegos heart was pounding. Slowly, she leaned closer and gently  
kissed Kim's pink lips. Kim in the sense of her soft lips closed her eyes and leaned closer. Both were like heaven. The kiss was gentle. No passion just pure love.  
For a while they run out of breath. Kim leaned her forehead against Shego's forehead and opened her eyes. She laughed and blushed when she looked back into those beautiful emerald eyes.  
Shego gently smiled too. This time Kim Shego pushed gently back on the bed. Shego leaned on her elbows and Kim kissed her again. Their second kiss was  
more passionate. Shego put her hands on Kim's hips and Kim slid her fingers into Shego's thick dark hair.  
In a moment broke the kiss. Shego looked in Kim'S olive eyes. tucked behind the ear red lock of her hair. then she whispered.  
,, I love you.'' Kim's heart raced faster than 's hugged Shego tightly and whispered in her ear,, I love you.'' Shego smiled and hugged Kim too. just so long they  
lay and talk. Shego stroked Kim's red hair and Kim circled fingers on the delicate skin of the Shego's stomache,,You had told me that me explain. What happened to you.''  
Sheg sighed,, Oh 's appeared here. They are giant mutants and kill people. Without reasonable. We tried to track them down but we could not find anything. on  
the way back I met them and attacked. I miscalculated and they almost killed me. They are incredibly strong.'' Kim noticed a sudden change in Shego's mood. leaning against on her  
elbow and gently kissed her on the lips. Then she smiled.,, It'll be fine. Don't worry.'' Shego kissed her too and smiled. Perhaps...

* * *

Finnaly Kim and Shego say I love you to each other.:))


End file.
